Touch screens are increasingly being used as input means for computing devices. In some instances, for example, a touch screen may serve as the primary input for a computing device such as, for example, a smart phone, a tablet personal computer or other types of portable computing devices. A user of these devices may place a high level of importance on a touch screen that accurately responds to the user's desired inputs.